TMF
by Carina3
Summary: Denne fanfictionen handler om Harry, Ron og hemione som drar på leir...=) 2.kapittel folkens!
1. Invitasjonen

**Disclaimer: **Eg eier ingen av karakterene. Alt tilhører J.K.Rowling…

**Authors note**: Denne fanfictionen foregår på en leir som heter TMF. Den er hver sommer på en campingplass utenfor Kristiansand… Eg har vært der en gang, og regner med at eg skal flere ganger. Hvis du har vært der, må du si ifra…

Eg hadde litt problemer med å finne tittel, så forslag mottas med med glede..

PS: Eg har brukt de engelske navnene på karakterene, og du bør ha lest alle de fire bøkene om Harry Potter..

Invitasjonen 

Det var en en fin sommerdag i midten av Juli. Solen skinte fra en skyfri himmel. I innkjørselen til Privet Drive nummer 4 stod det tre mennesker og beundra en splitter ny bil. En lubben voksen mann, en høy tynn kvinne og en ekstremt overvektig gutt på 15 år. Navnene deires var Petunia, Vernon og Dudley. 

De fryda seg over de misunnelige blikkene til naboene, og hadde det rett og storkoste seg..

Men inne på kjøkkenet var det en ikke fullt så glad gutt. Han stod og vaska opp etter middagen de nettopp hadde spist. Han var liten og tynn til å være 15 år. Han mørkt hår, og kanskje det mest spesielle ved ham, var ett arr på pannen hans. Hans navn var Harry Potter.

Vernon kom inn på kjøkkenet, og då han såg Harry forsvant smilet hans.

« Få opp farten gutt! Du har ikke hele dagen på deg!» Harry nikka, og fortsatte å vaske opp, mens Vernon gikk ut igjen.

Da han var ferdig, skyndte han seg opp på rommet sitt, før Dursleyene fikk gi han enda fleire arbeidsoppgaver. Han lukka døren til rommet sitt, kikka ut av vinduet for å forsikre seg om at Dursleyene var fullt opptatt, så tok han opp skolesakene sine. De likte nemlig ikke det, men de var for redd til å si noe. For Harry var nemlig en trollmann. Han hadde gått på Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry de de siste fire årene. 

I lekse hadde fått i oppgave å skrive en stil om Hogwart for 1000 år siden, da den blei grunnlagt. Han hadde allerede skreve en pargamentrull, men han måtte ha minst en side til..

Då han var ferdig, la han seg i sengen sin og tenkte… For bare noen uker siden hadde han stått ansikt til ansikt med Voldemort. Den ondeste og mest grusomme trollmannen i nyere tid. Han hadde drept Harry's foreldre for 14 år siden, da Harry bare var ett år, og som var grunnen til at Harry no måtte leve med de forferdelige Dursleyene.

Voldemort… Ett navn som de fleste frykta. De fleste unngikk å si det høyt. Han blei som oftest kallt Han-som-du-vet.

Ingen visste hvor han oppholdt seg no, eller hva han dreiv med…

Han hørte noe utenfor vinduet sitt. En bitteliten ugle var rett utenfor og tuta for at Harry skulle åpne vinduet… Harry kjente igjen uglen med en gang. Det var Ron's ugle, Pig. Han hadde fått den av Sirius Black for litt over ett år siden, da det viste seg at kjæledyret han som han hadde hatt då, en rotte, egentlig var en trollmann.

Harry forta seg bort til vinduet og åpna det. Pig fløy inn og satte seg på sengen og var så opprømt han han begynte hoppe opp og ned. Han hadde ett brev festa til beinet sitt. Harry løsna det, åpna konvolutten og begynte å lese:

Harry

_Hvordan har du det? Eg har det veldig bra… Håper at og også har det. At Dursleyene får la deg være i fred… _

_Har du hørt fra Hermione? Ho sendte meg en ugle her om dagen, og fortalte meg om en leir ho ville ha oss med på… _

_TMF… Har du hørt om den? Heter egentlig Ten Misjons Festivalen. En slags gompe-leir. Sånn at man skal ligge i telt_

_ og sånn.. Det er på en campingplass, og det skal være fleire hundre gomper der  på vår alder._

_Ho sa at eg skulle kontakte deg om dette, for ho sa at ho kanskje ikke hadde muligheter tl å gjøre det sjølv.._

_Vel…Hva syns du? Blir du med?_

_Pappa kommer og henter deg på fredag, sånn at du kan bo hos oss en uke før vi drar._

_Han sa at det ikke var så lurt hvis han kom hjem til deg, så dere skal møtes hos en eller annen Arabella Figg. Han sa_

_At du vet kem det er…_

_Hilsen Ron_

_PS: Har lagt med en brosjyre fra TMF som du kan se på…Der er det litt generelle opplysninger og sånn også.._

Harry såg ned i konvolutten. Der lå det en fargerik brosjyre. Utenpå var det bilde av mange ungdommer på en campingplass som spilte fotball, bada, spiste, satt utenfor teltet og hadde det kjempegøy. Han åpna brosjyren og las… Den skulle være i begynnelsen av August… Fra mandag til fredag.

Plutselig gikk noe opp for ham. Noe som Ron hadde skreve stemte ikke helt. Han tok brevet opp igjen..

Arabella Figg! Kunne det være den samme som hadde passa Harry alle årene når Dudley hadde bursdag? Hvordan kjente ho Arthur Weasly?

Så mange spørsmål. Han bestemte seg for å svare Ron med en gang, og heller se nærmere på brosjyren etterpå.

Han skreiv at han gjerne ville komme, og skreiv litt om hvordan han hadde hatt det i ferien. Han nevnte ikke Arabella Figg. Tenkte at det var best å vente til fredag. To hele dager å vente! Men då skulle han få svar på spørsmålene sine..

Det var første kapittel! Skriv hva dere synes da. Neste kapittel kommer snart!


	2. Avsløringer

**2.kapittel: Avsløringer**

****

De to neste dagene var nesten ikke til å holde ut.. Dagen etter at Harry hadde fått brevet, brøt det ut en stor diskusjon rundt middagsbordet. Harry hadde fortalt om leiren då de spiste. Først nekta Vernon blankt og trua med husarrest, men då Harry trua med å si ifra til Sirius, sa de motvillig ja. Så det endte med at han fikk lov til å dra…

Men så var det all den ventingen… Harry hadde så mange spørsmål, at dagene føltes som uker. Men endelig var det blitt fredag.

Harry hadde pakka alle tingene sine, og var klar til å dra. Dursleyene satt i stuen og såg på nyhetene og ignonerte ham fullstendig. Han stilte seg i døråpningen inn til stuen og såg på dem.

« Ehh… vel.. da går eg » sa han til dem, « hade ». De såg ikke bort på ham engang. Han gikk ut i gangen, forlot huset, og lukka døren stille etter seg.

Han gjekk bortover gaten mot huset til Mrs.Figg. Han kunne absolutt ikke skjønne hva ho hadde med dette å gjøre. Ho var en gammel dame, som alltid hadde passa ham på bursdagene til Dudley. Ho hadde mange katter, og hver gang han var hos henne, måtte han sitte og glo på bilder av de forbanna kattene hennes.

Etter ti minutter hadde han kommet til huset hennes. Han gjekk opp innkjørselen, og ringte på døren. Døren blei straks åpna. Der, i døråpningen, stod en vakker kvinne med kortklipt lyst hår og blå .øyne Ho kunne minne litt om en yngre utgave av Mrs.Figg . Kanskje en slektning? 

Ho smilte da ho såg Harry, og inviterte ham inn. 

Han gikk inn i stuen hennes, der Arthur Weasly allerede satt. Han smilte gledesstrålende og gjorde tegn til at Harry skulle slå seg ned han og.

« Endelig kom du. Skal vi dra da Harry? » spurte Arthur.

« Men, bør ikke han få vite det da? », protesterte kvinnen.Ho hadde nettopp kommet inn i rommet.

« M-m-men… Mener du at han ikke vet noe? »

Ho rista svakt på hodet. Harry stirra forvirra først på Arthur, som såg sjokkert ut, og så såg han bort på henne.

« Okey… Det er best at du får vite det da, Harry. Du kan fortelle det du Arabella » Sa Arthur.

Så begynte ho å fortelle…

Harry var sjokkert. Han stirra stumt på Arabella Figg. Det kunne ikke være sant det ho nettopp hadde fortalt!

Denne kvinnen, var gamle Mrs.Figg! Ho var egentlig en heks. Ho hadde vært en god og nær venninne av Lily Potter, moren til Harry. Då Lily og James blei drept, og Harry sendt til Dursleyene hadde ho tilbudt seg å være Harry's lønndomsholder, for at Voldemort ikke skulle finne ham, og drepe ham. Ho hadde brukt en Polyjuice-trylledrikk for å forvandle seg til en gammel dame, sånn at ho kunne lure de andre.

« Det er derfor Voldemort aldri har prøvd å drepe deg når du er hos tanten og onkelen din » avslutta Arabella.

Harry sa ikke ett ord. Bare stirra på henne. Gamle Mrs.Figg, en heks!

Då Harry hadde rista av seg det verste sjokket, satt de og spiste kaker og kjeks som Arabella hadde laga for anledningen. De satt og storkoste seg, og snakka om alt mulig. Virkelig en forandring fra Dursleyene. Etter at de hadde spist, var det tid for å dra.

Arthur tok opp en pose med Floo-Powder, og gjekk bort til peisen. Han kasta littav innholdet inn der, og ropte " The Burrow", og så forsvant han. Harry var like etter. Han sa hade til Arabella, tok litt Floo-Powder, steig inn i peisen mens han ropte "The Burrow".

Han datt ut av peisen i "The Burrow", huset der bestevennen hans Ron bodde. Han reiste seg. Ved kjøkkenbordet satt det fire rødhårete gutter og en jente. Det var de fem yngste Weasly-barna. Ron smilte ett stort smil som gjorde at fregnene kom tydeligere fram, og ropte hei. Harry satte seg ved bordet mellom Ginny og George. Ginny blei litt rød i fjeset, og blei plutselig opptatt med å snakke med Perry som satt og skreiv på noen pergamentruller. Ho hadde vært interresert i Harry lenge no.I døråpningen dukka det plutselig opp enda en jente, med brunt hår. Hermione, Harry's andre besteveninne. Ho smilte og sa hei.

Molly Weasly, Ron's mor, var fullt opptatt med å lage mat. Då den var ferdig, satte ho den på bordet. På en eller annen mekelig måte blei det også plass til både henne, Hermione og Arthur ved det bordet. De satt og spiste og koste seg skikkelig.

Endelig følte Harry seg hjemme.

_Det var andre kapittel folkens! Vær så snill å skriv hva dere synes. Kom gjerne med forslag til historien, eller ny tittel._

_Tredje kapittel kommer snart!_


End file.
